


A Touch of Mistletoe

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: The last time he’d liked a girl or a boy, he’d insulted them and then he’d stormed away, as if he had something better to do.He didn’t like feeling vulnerable.





	A Touch of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> "Kiss under the mistletoe."
> 
> Thanks, Nebby, for donating such an open prompt!
> 
> Please note: this is my last official submission for the fest. All other rarepair ficlets after this one will just be for fun!

Arthur hovered a few feet from the doorway, feeling awkward and shy, uncertain whether he should approach the banquet hall. He was expected to attend the welcome feast…but he’d overheard the servants discussing the mistletoe pinned overhead earlier. Apparently, it was a scheme to ensure that he and Princess Mithian grew acquainted with each other that evening.

His father had high hopes for their future.

Morgana was there now — kissing Sir Pellinore with a fervent confidence that made Arthur duck further behind the column concealing him from view. But he couldn’t help watching, wondering what it was like. To kiss someone. He was fifteen and he’d never done something like that before. His experience with girls was limited to the affectionate kisses bestowed upon his nose when he was a foolish boy, wrapped up in the arms of his doting nursemaid.

Arthur couldn’t help wondering how experienced Mithian was. Whether she’d kissed someone. Whether she’d dared to go further even though it was against the rules. His cheeks warmed at the thought. Arthur had never been that brave. The last time he’d liked a girl or a boy, he’d insulted them and then he’d stormed away, as if he had something better to do. He didn’t like feeling vulnerable. He didn’t like feeling raw and exposed. And Arthur couldn’t fathom letting himself feel like that with someone he didn’t even know.

Morgana and Sir Pellinore stopped kissing eventually, and she accepted his offered arm with a smile. The pair of them disappeared into the banquet hall together and Arthur was left to stew in his own nervousness.

An indeterminate amount of time passed before Princess Mithian arrived. Their noble guest seemed soft and pretty, much like she’d been when he’d helped Princess Mithian dismount her horse earlier — while under the close attention of their fathers.

Seeing her now tied his stomach into knots.

Arthur could remember the soft warmth of her waist beneath her handsome green riding coat. How light she’d felt in his embrace. How delicate she’d seemed when she glanced up at him bashfully, her dark lashes fanning across her cheeks. He could remember the catch in his breath and the interested twitch of his cock as the pair of them pressed together for that brief moment. He’d blushed so hard as he beheld her and he’d ripped his hands away, as though he’d been burned. He’d stammered the expected niceties before fleeing beneath the disapproving scowl of his father.

Princess Mithian now lingered in the doorway, her gown made from deep blue silk and shimmering as she breathed. Her brown hair spilled down over her shoulders in a gentle cascade and softened the porcelain of her skin. Her inquisitive gaze searched the corridor and Arthur knew she was looking for him: the pair of them were supposed to enter the banquet hall together after becoming acquainted beneath the mistletoe.

Arthur drew his lip between his teeth and chewed it for a moment before forcing himself to take a calming breath. He could do this. His tongue slipped out to moisten his bottom lip as Arthur stepped out from around the column when Princess Mithian turned the other way, using the advantage to move across the stone floor on silent feet. His guest turned a moment later and almost jumped out of her skin at the sight of him.

“Sorry,” Arthur said quietly, the corner of his mouth lifting in a hesitant smile. He wasn’t that sorry; it was hard to feel regret when the shock blowing those brown diamonds wide captivated him. “You look beautiful.”

“You too.” Princess Mithian ducked her head and looked away, smiling, her face blossoming with embarrassment. She gestured toward the numerous tables in the banquet hall. “Shall we head inside?”

“Actually, I need to do something,” Arthur said quietly, a confusing mix of nerves and excitement swelling inside him. He leaned in slowly, not wanting to startle her. Not wanting to knock her unconscious accidentally, either. His hand rose to cradle her face. Princess Mithian parted her lips slowly, her frame relaxing with a relieved sigh. Arthur kissed her carefully, his touch hesitant and inexperienced.

Her hands fisted his cloak.

Arthur couldn’t contain the giggle that broke their kiss less than a moment later. He and Princess Mithian blinked at each other in dazed surprise and then Princess Mithian smiled before pulling him into another kiss.

Clearly, the banquet could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Artist sign-ups for the [Merlin Rarepair Winter Fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/post/180639861518/welcome-to-pendragons-and-companys-winter-in) are open until tomorrow, if anyone would like to participate!


End file.
